Questions In The Dark
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: PArt five of the random oneshot series. JoeXYama, Joe and Yamato and even Taichi in the dark talking. what will ensue? T for swearing, however I dont think its too bad so tell me if you think I can lower it.


A/n Part Five. Joe & Yama. Enough said.

Reviews for _They Don't Know_

_ARCtheElite:__ Thanks again for pointing out my grammar, when you said that I was like, "What grammar mistakes?", then went back and had a "Wholly crap" moment. xD SO thanks ^ ^ I'm also not sure what part your referring too in that story…since I wrote it I keep looking at it going "What part?" 'Cause it all makes sense in my head (but it doesn't always make sense to other readers 'because you guys aren't in my head...) so... if you could be a bit more specific I'd love to explain... And I bet right now your like "Wow... This girl's an idiot" but… I really am not sure where you mean…_

_Hakion n' Xubose __Thanks for the review!! I'm glad you liked it. And don't worry I have a lot more random couples coming... the pieces of paper are endless!_

* * *

Well, on with Questions in The Dark.

"Hey Yamato?" The blonde groaned and rolled over, facing the brunette who refused to sleep. He'd been asking questions for that last twenty minutes, and if Yamato didn't sleep soon he was sure to not wake up the next day (or today since it was one thirty in the morning.)

"What Tai?" The brunette smiled when the blonde spoke glad to have gotten a response, for a while he'd thought the blonde was ignoring him.

"Do you like anyone?" The question was innocent enough, but the way the brunette had asked it frightened Yamato for some reason. So he played it safe.

"Of course I do Tai, why do you ask? Especially at one thirty in the morning?" 'Yes' Yamato thought, 'lob the ball back in Tai's court, don't let anything be given away, let Tai try and take control.'

"Well, who is it?" 'Damn' thought Yamato, this was going to be harder then he thought, unless…

"Guess Tai." Yamato said, hoping to distract the brunette long enough so he could get some sleep. However the brunette seemed prepared for this and almost instantly began firing questions.

"Is it a chosen child?" Tai asked he saw Yamato shake his head "yes". He thought a little harder before asking; "New or old?" faintly he heard the mumbled reply of 'Old'. Tai thought for a long time, before- no that couldn't be it- he worked up the courage to ask- "Guy or Girl?"

Ice blue eyes stared at him. Tai was going to figure it out. It wasn't really that big of a deal, but after all; his best friend (1&2) was straight so how could he be gay? He hesitated slightly, but Tai urged him to answer non- verbal, by looking at him and shifting slightly, he caught the slight hint of Tai saying "Yama?" before he answered him. "Guy, Tai".

Tai's eyes widened, he was happy, a certain blue haired boy told him today that he liked Yamato, but he didn't want to ask the blonde out unless he was absolutely sure the blonde liked him back… in other words he was a chicken, but then again so was the blonde. "Go for it Yama, try anything to get him." He looked over and saw Yamato about to protest, before the blonde got a word out Tai smacked him across the back of the head. "No, none of that. Ask him damn it!"

"Tai, were talking about Joe "doesn't – say – three – words – to – me –past – hey –Yama – how – are –you?" Kido. I've never had a real conversation with the guy! Why would he even consider dating me? He didn't even like me when we were in the digital world; the only time he talked to me was to yell at me for fighting with you." Tai sighed at this, banging (3) his head on the floor he was currently on. Yamato was so difficult if he didn't know any better he'd say Yamato was a girl.

"Don't you remember when he chased you around in the digital world just to give you your harmonica back? Or how about when He saved Takeru for you?" the blonde was quiet at this, what Tai was saying was true but…

"What if something goes wrong?" The blonde said, Tai didn't respond verbally, but simply smacked him again. As always, actions spoke louder then worlds and Yamato got the message from Tai.

????

To say actually talking to Joe was hard was an understatement. Yamato sighed tiredly, he'd been trying to work up the courage all day to talk to the blue haired boy, but so far, all he had accomplished was to climb an oak tree in the court yard around lunch to avoid Joe when he had ran by only to realize that everyone was running, because it had started raining, so now he currently sat in the bathroom pulling leaves out of his wet hair. He whined as he pulled a rather large stick out of his hair. 'Note to self, don't climb trees in rainstorms' he thought bitterly, pulling out what appeared to be the last leaf. He sighed and turned around to leave the bathroom. "You missed some leaves Yama" Yamato almost fell over with shock, standing behind him was Tai, who moved over to pull a few stray leaves from Yamato's hair. "So Yama, would you like to explain why you look like a tree with blonde hair?" Tai threw away the leaves he'd successfully pulled from Yamato's hair as the blonde stumbled over an answer.

"Well…. I…hid from Joe." He said lamely, not being able to think of a good excuse to give the brunette, so the truth would have to do, however; Tai didn't seem to agree with him and gave him a smack across the back of the head.

"Yamato, do not make me set up a situation in which you will be _forced_ to talk to him! Just do it!" Tai yelled, glaring at the blonde, who in turn looked down at the ground ashamed.

"I'm so-

"Don't apologies just go ask Joe-

"Ask Joe what?" A new voice said, and sure enough when both the former boys spun around, the lanky bluenette was standing in the door way, Tai smiled at Yamato who glared at the brunette thinking he had set this up. Joe looked between the two before repeating himself. "Ask Joe what?"

"Uhn... Nothing! I'm going to go to class, see you Ta- damn!" Yamato said, tripping over Tai's conveniently placed foot by the door, the blonde tumbled down and face planted in front of the blue haired boy, and before the blonde could retaliate, the brunette was running out the door only stopping to yell:

"Whoops, sorry Yama, hey Joe, you want to help him out?" Then the brunette was gone, probably to his next hour class, leaving the two alone.

"Can you stand Yama?" Joe asked, bending down to help the blonde if needed, he heard a mumbled reply, "Uh, Yamato, I can't understand you when you talk into the tiles of the bathroom floor." Yamato sighed and bent his neck to sort of look at the bluenette in front of him.

"I said 'Yeah I'm fine, it's just my ego that's hurt'" The blonde said, trying to stand, only to hiss in pain and fall back onto the ground. "Or maybe not, he's a friggen jerk he better not have hurt my ankle or I'll kill him." Joe laughed slightly at the blonde before helping him up to sit on the counter in between the sinks.

"It looks to only be sprained, but I'd get it checked out if I were you Yamato." Joe said, examining the blonde's leg, all the while, Yamato tried to keep him from kissing Joe; a light blush enveloped his cheeks.

"Joe, can – I was- I-

"Hnm, What Yama you have to use full sentences" Joe said, slightly amused, he was pretty sure he knew what the blonde was going to ask, but he didn't want to answer before he was sure.

"I wanted-"But before the blonde could finish his sentence, the lights flickered and finally blinked out leaving the two in complete darkness.

"Attention Students and Faculty, it seems the storm has knocked out power to the school, please stay where you are until the lights are back on. Thank You." The announcement cut through the moment of silence, stating the obvious to the students.

"Well, that was annoying," Yamato said, blandly, before regaining his seriousness, and turning back to where he was pretty sure the bluenette's face was, "Anyhow, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to dinner some day soon."

Joe smiled to himself (mainly because Yamato couldn't see him in the dark.) And thanked Taichi quietly, before coming back to reality to answer the still waiting blonde. "Yeah Yama I'd love too." He said, leaning over and kissing the blonde on the lips. The lights flickered back on, and the two saw a flash, turning slightly, they saw a brunette head swiftly leaving the room.

"TAICHI" They yelled in unison but deciding to let him go for now to have time alone with each other, and their newly discovered relations.

* * *

Tai: Wow Ky, talk about corny. What's up with that ending?

Ky: Well… I don't know… It just seemed cute.

Yamato: Ptsh, try Sappy, you need to stop writing fluff, and go back to killing people, that ending sucks.

Joe: I'd have to agree with the public here Ky; even I think it's corny with a capital 'C'.

Ky: Because saying that is any better? Anyhow, Footnotes;

1: Referring to who Yama likes, not to himself… he is very much gay in this story (obviously ...XD)…

2: The best friend is Izzy BTW... Although I'm sure you guys all figured this out, just though I'd remind people that Izzy and Kari are dating.

3: Even in other stories I still can't help but have Tai bang his head and sigh…… (heh if your wondering what I'm talking about its just a discover I made while writing So, Catch Me If You Can… and attempting to write You're Slipping Through My Grasps, which I'm looking to improve upon I kind of just ended up ending it.. Sorry 'bout that for anyone who read it…..)

A/n; Well there is the end of Questions in the dark. I hope you enjoyed. FYI I'm completely stumped on how to write the next two one shots, so I'm going to start my Random Series 2.0 for now and maybe a couple of stories in I'll have my Idea's back for those two stories. I promise I'll get them up soon though.


End file.
